Princesa Enferma
by milly loca
Summary: Ella era la chica mas hermosa de su villa, pero era también la mas orgullosa y a la mala entenderá que la belleza no da la felicidad (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?") Si eres alguien sensible no leas, pero si eres alguien valiente, eres mas que bienvenido


_**Nota antes de empezar: Si eres una persona sensible te recomiendo no leer esta historia, pero si eres alguien valiente eres bienvenido a leer.**_

 _ **La presente historia participa del reto especial "Loveless" del Foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Princesa Enferma.**_

En una villa existía una joven de extraordinaria belleza, todo en ella era perfecto y todos los hombres la deseaban, pero solo tenía un defecto y ese era su orgullo, el ser la más hermosa de las mujeres de su villa, la hacia la mujer más orgullosa. El nombre de esa joven era Akane Honda, y como ya se dijo era la más hermosa de las jóvenes, pero lo que ella se imaginaba era que sus semejantes le tenían envidia.

-No pueden disimular la envidia que me tienen-Dijo una vez a su prima Sakura.

-Akane-Oneechan, no creo que las chicas te tengan envidia, solo te admiran por ser muy hermosa-Dijo la otra japonesa mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

Pero ese comentario no le agrado para nada a Akane, que molesta se levantó y miro a su prima con ojos furiosos, cosa que hizo retroceder a la otra chica.

-¡Cállate, sé que tú también me tienes envidia!-Le grito furiosa tomando algo del pequeño tocador que estaba a un lado y arrojándoselo a su prima.

El objeto golpeo a Sakura en la frente ocasionando una herida.

-¡Akane-Oneechan, por favor cálmese!-Le pedía mientras intentaba parar el ataque contra su persona.

-¡Lárgate, no quiero verte maldita envidiosa!-Siguió agrediéndola hasta que Sakura logro llegar a la salida y escapo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Una vez que se quedó sola se dejó caer en el suelo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de amargura ya que a pesar de su belleza no había podido tener el amor del hombre que verdaderamente ella amaba, Simón Pedro era el hombre que ella amaba y que por todos los días rechazaba a todos los hombres que la pretendían, ella solo quería que el la viera a ella.

-Debo ponerme más hermosa solo así el podrá amarme-Se decía mientras que se maquillaba.

Pero el llanto no se detenía y todo el maquillaje se le escurría, ella solo se repetía que debía de estar siempre hermosa para Simón Pedro.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Akane como todos los días estaba de lo más hermosa como siempre todos los hombres a su alrededor estaban que babeaban por ella, pero ella siempre los rechazaba de la manera más cruel y solo Sakura que siempre estaba con su prima y casi siempre estaba cubierta de vendas o moretones los reconfortaba.

Ese día no fue la excepción para que Akane rompiera otro corazón inocente.

-Lo siento, no salgo con perdedores-Dijo en tono de frialdad.

-Akane-Oneechan, no creo que deba decirle esas cosas a Eduard-San-Dijo un poco preocupada por el muchacho la otra japonesa.

-Sakura, yo sé lo que todos estos hombres quieren-Dijo mirando con frialdad a su pequeña prima.

-¿Y qué es?

-Lo que ellos pretenden es tocarme y después violarme.

Sakura se impresiono que Akane pensara de ese modo, por lo que vio ese joven de anteojos tenia buenos sentimientos hacia su prima, era una lástima que Akane no supiera verlo de ese modo.

Con el tiempo, todos los hombres perdieron el interés en la japonesa prepotente que siempre los rechazaba y empezaron a pasar de ella, Akane al notar esto desquitaba toda su ira y resentimiento contra Sakura que cada día se miraba peor que antes por la cantidad de moretones con los que aparecía en público, todos en el pueblo ya se estaban preocupando por Sakura y eso enfurecía aún más a Akane.

-Tengo que ser la más hermosa-Susurraba fuera de si-Y solo puedo serlo si no hay nadie que me opaque.

Se dirigió donde estaba Sakura y con un cuchillo se dispuso a asesinarla, pero cuando la apuñalo no vio sangre por lo que destapando donde ella dormía, no la encontró, al parecer Sakura había escapado.

-¡Maldita zorra!-Grito furiosa apuñalando los bultos que simulaban el cuerpo de su prima.

Corrió a su cuarto dejando el cuchillo en donde ponía sus cosas de belleza y empezó a llorar, ahora estaba totalmente sola en su casa, ahora entendía porque todos se alejaban de ella, Kiku y Kuro se fueron hace ya varios años, la única que se había quedado con ella ahora se iba para ya no volver, pero eso no iba a disminuir su ego u orgullo.

-D-debo ser her-hermosa-Se repitió de un modo insano mientras se peinaba y maquillaba.

 _ **Varias semanas después.**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura se había escapado de los abusos y maltratos de Akane, ese día en particular la orgullosa japonesa había salido a pasear para distraerse de su soledad, como de costumbre bien arreglada y deslumbrante, pero ni eso le devolvió la devoción que antes tenían hacia ella.

Pero ese día sería la gota que colmaría el vaso al ver a su prima con su gran amor, ambos parecían muy felices juntos y se demostraban su amor con pequeñas muestras de afecto, la gente que los veía al parecer estaban felices por ellos y más por la desafortunada prima de la llamada "Princesa Enferma".

-No, no puede ser-Dijo mientras miraba la escena de ambos juntos abrazados y como él le besaba las manos como todo el caballero que era.

No lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo llorando de la tristeza y el enojo, llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto se dejó caer y lloro, grito y arrojo cosas, en pocas palabras, destrozo su habitación para desquitar la ira que sentía en ese momento, cuando termino de destrozar cuanto estuvo a su alcance estaba sentada frente al espejo y en la mano tenía el cuchillo con el que pensaba asesinar a Sakura.

-Debo ser hermosa, debo serlo siempre-Susurro mientras en su rostro perfecto se formaba una sonrisa enferma y maniática.

Haciendo uso del cuchillo empezó a hacer lo que tenía pensado. Cortó su rostro con diferentes tajos pero todos ellos profundos, sentía un dolor aberrante mientras se reía como si lo que estuviera haciendo no le afectara en lo absoluto, una vez que su rostro estuvo desfigurado dejo el cuchillo y no conforme con lo que hizo a su rostro perfecto, haciendo uso de sus manos arranco parte de su cabello haciendo que más sangre brotara de esas nuevas heridas, ya se sentía un poco débil, pero reunió fuerzas para su último acto, sola se arrancó sus ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Du-durare pa-para siem-siempre-Y dicho eso y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba muerta.

De su rostro desfigurado nunca se quitó la sonrisa, y cuando Sakura fue a visitarla para ver si estaba bien junto con Simón, se encontraron la macabra escena de su prima muerta y un charco de sangre en todo el suelo, en el espejo solo había algo escrito con la propia sangre de Akane y que la propia chica escribió antes de morir:

"¿Soy hermosa ahora?"


End file.
